1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light string and, more particularly, to a light string having an attachment with which a cord of the light string is securely affixed to the light socket.
2. Description of Related Art
Throughout the world, festivals are celebrated in particular with light strings because of the attractive sparkling emitted by the light strings. Christmas is especially associated such light strings, and Christmas light strings are referred to hereinafter though it is to be appreciated that the invention applies to any such light string for use on any appropriate occasion.
Christmas lights comprise multiple sockets and multiple bulb assemblies, respectively, having at least two electric wires. The bulb assemblies are separately installed into each socket. The wires connect each socket to one another.
Most installations of Christmas lights are hung or the wires are entwined to an object, such as a tree. Sometimes, a force will act on the wires and may cause them to break. Thus, manufacturers of Christmas light will entwine at least one extra wire to the Christmas lights to add strength to the Christmas light string. Two ends of the extra wire are separately secured to two ends of the Christmas light string. However, the ends of the extra wire will get loose from the ends of the Christmas light string after a period of use so the extra wire becomes ineffective when the force acts on the Christmas light string. The Christmas light string is easily broken once the reinforcement of the extra wire is lost.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an attachment for a light string to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.